Kama Yatogami
|image name=KibaSen Smirk.jpg |unnamed character=No |english=Kama Yatogami |kanji=野兎神鎌 |romaji=Yatogami Kama |english voice=Jason C. Miller |japanese voice=Daisuke Kishio |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=April 8 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=15 |height-part1=175cm |weight-part1=61kg |rank-part1=Genin |occupations=Genin of Noragakure, Member of Team Sōka |nature type=Wind Release, Yin–Yang Release~Yatogami's Inheritance |ninja registration=00010 |academy age=13 |affiliations=Noragakure, |teams=Team Sōka, |clan=Yatogami Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kama Yatogami (野兎神鎌, Yatogami Kama; Literally meaning "Wild Rabbit God, Sickle") is a member of the Yatogami Clan of Noragakure and one of its recently graduated Genin. He is a member of the notable Team Sōka and ambitions to reach the top of his own village, being recognized worldwide as the strongest of his generation and beyond. He is also the rival to Ayashi, though at this point, he is behind her. Background Kama's background is relatively simple, despite being laced with numerous tragedies surrounding the events of the world at the time. Kama was born six years prior to the , during the time when the world was recuperating from the previous war. At this point in time, Noragakure had not been established and was a simple farming land in between the , and . Therefore, Kama was never exposed to combat seriously until later stages of his life. One of the most peculiar moments of his life was during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where, in a bid to survive, he was confronted against a . Here, he would awaken the inheritance of his clan, awakening a unique source of chakra that enabled him to fight back against the Zetsu for a period of time, before being rescued by both of his parents. This caused him to be curious of his true heritage, and therefore he questioned his parents regarding the unique abilities he displayed within this confrontation. After having learnt of the truth behind his heritage, Kama displayed further interest within the concept of Ninjutsu, a desire that would be fulfilled a few years later. After some unsuccessful attempts at enhancing his combat abilities on his own, he was eventually found by Gentsuchi among others. It was then that they decided to establish Noragakure, which gave Kama the opportunity to engage in the art that he was passionate about before. Soon afterwards, he joined the Academy, at which he would meet his future team: Sōgiri, Susuki, Shizuka Minori and Kigara later on. After numerous trials and tribulations, Kama was able to graduate from the academy and joined Sōka Naoki along with his comrades in the recently established Team Sōka. Personality Appearance Kama is a youthful, handsome young man. He is noted to be quite stern-looking and somewhat intimidating despite this. He is noted to be quite average in physical stature, and his build is quite lean, but surprisingly muscular through evident physical training. Kama is regarded to have quite a sharp-looking face, but it has some child-like qualities, including its roundness. His eyes are a notable brown color, and are described by some as 'razor-sharp'. Complimenting this is his dark black hair, which is noted to have a shade of white behind the hair at the forefront of his head. Around his head is a notably deep red headband, which appears to have been given to him by a rather important person in his life. Kama wears white kosode with deep red, brick-patterned sleeves that are the same as his headband. Over this white, long-sleeved kosode, he wears a sleeveless blue haori-like garment, which is then tied by a black obi sash. At his back, he has a circular mechanism which holds all three of his blades, which is noted to be quite easy to carry, almost like he was carrying a backpack. Synopsis Abilities While not a powerful figure as of yet, Kama appears to be rather talented for his age. Second-strongest in the academy behind Ayashi,A Small World Kama demonstrates an adept amount of skill in the basic fields of Shinobi combat. His chakra prowess is enough to notably stir the presence of Sōka Naoki and use basic elemental techniques, which generally require more developed chakra to utilize. Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Creation and Conception References Category:Male Category:Genin Category:Noragakure Resident Category:Team Sōka